After the moment
by envyofclouds
Summary: In which Luffy isn't nearly as annoying as usual and Nami begins to find his amusement almost tolerable. Just a cute little drabble of possible feelings between a navigator and her captain. ONE SHOT! A bit OOC


A/N: hey everybody..guess I decided to do a Luffy/Nami fic! I just couldn't help it! I'm becoming so addicted to the pair! They'd be sooo cute together! Its kinda funny though, considering I'm not even that far into the anime or manga..I don't even know who Franky or Brooke! I know Robin though..sorda..so I think it would be better if the time arc was around the time when Robin became part of the crew in the Going Merry.. Anyway, I hope ya enjoy this story and follow it through till the end.. Cause seriously it'd mean a lot to me :)

Summary: After realizing that Nami holds a special place in Luffy's heart, he doesn't know what to do! He always imagined her as nakama but now everything has changed. And Luffy is left confused about if Nami feels the same way, too. but what happens after a moment can change everything...

Rated T for swearing :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece..although what's the point of these things? i mean if were on this site, it clearly states that were just fans -.-

**Chapter one**

**After the Moment**

It was bright and sunny day. Perfect to be at sea. Luffy sat on top of the Going Merry. Happy. Luffy has shiny black hair that normally had a straw hat on it, his black eyes showed amusement. And wore a great big grin on his face. Enjoying the sun while it lasted,"WA-HOO!" Luffy yelled.

Throwing a hand in the air while the other one held down his straw hat. Zoro was passed out on the deck and Ussop was experimenting with his potions to create some new sling shot fire. Chopper was examining Ussop's work and staying there just in case something bad happened. Sanji was in the kitchen busy fixing lunch for his hungry crew mates...especially his captain, Luffy.

Robin was busy reading a book on the table and Nami was tending to her tangerine trees. Luffy laid back and smiled to himself. Today was gonna be awesome! He just knew it somehow. Soon getting bored, Luffy got off his special seat and looked for something fun to do. He knew Zoro would be no fun sleeping. So he went over to his green haired friend that was sleeping deeply on the deck. Leaning against the Going Merry's wall. Luffy smirked and yelled,"ZORO!"

Zoro twitched and opened his eyes. Noticing that Luffy was just bored and nothing else. Zoro closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Luffy blinked and then yelled again,"ZORO! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?"

Zoro's eyes twitched again and he chose to ignore Luffy. Hoping his captain would just leave him alone. Luffy frowned, "What's wrong with him?..oh! I know! I'll just throw water on him to wake him up!" Luffy laughed and grabbed a glass of water when Sanji wasn't looking. Luffy returned to Zoro and splashed it on his face. Zoro's eyes opened and he yelled out in shock,"Luffy! What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up..I thought you were dead" Luffy answered blankly. Zoro snapped,"I was sleeping!"

"Huh, doesn't sound very different to me" Luffy said dumbly and Zoro yelled back, Of course it's different!...anyway what do you want?" "Well, I was bored and thinking that-"

"No"

"What? Why not?" Luffy whined. Zoro closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Cause I'm tired and wanna go to sleep"

"You're no fun" Luffy pouted. Zoro mumbled him away,"Ask Ussop..." Luffy walked to Ussop and Chopper. He slapped Ussop on the back saying,"Hey! What's ya guys doing?" Ussop knocked off a tube and it collided with another. It mixed in together and blew up in their faces. Ussop sighed, "Great..Luffy, look what you did?"

Luffy frowned,"I'm sorry" Ussop sighed again,"I was so close..."

"I said I was sorry" Luffy mumbled and walked away. Chopper looked at Luffy sadly before wiping off the explosion gas from his face. Luffy headed into the kitchen and sniffed the air. Meat. Luffy grinned and his mouth started watering. Before he entered Sanji kicked him and looked down to him, "Don't even think about it..I'm not done yet"

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy complained and then walked away. Nobody seemed to want to be around him. He headed up towards where Nami was. She saw him and gave him a curious stare. And started to get a little worried, but mostly frustrated that he would try to steal her tangerines again. She sighed a relief when she noticed all he did was sit down. She blinked and realized that something was off about the normally happy and energetic captain,"What's the matter Luffy?"

"Nothing" Luffy mumbled and then perked his head up after sitting down,"Why you say that?" Nami shrugged,"I don't know.."

Luffy looked at her for her a moment before looking down. Causing a shadow to from his hat. Nami shrugged it off and turned back to her plants. She continued watering them without really realizing that Luffy was still there. She figured he had left because of boredom. Or was sleeping. Nami glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and noticed that he was still in the same position. Nami sighed and walked over to him,"Seriously Luffy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"It can't be just nothing!" Nami snapped back and flailed her hands in the air. She gave him a serious galre,"You might as well tell me..keeping it in won't have any help" Luffy didn't say anything and chose not to look at her. Nami sighed again and sat down next to him. She smiled gently and chose to show off a more nicer side of herself then normally,"It's okay Luffy, I'm not gonna be mad or anything..I'll listen"

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. He laughed out loud and put his arm around Nami's petite body, "Don't worry, I'm all better now!"

"I wasn't worried idiot!" Nami yelled and then sighed pulling away from him, "So, why were you like that anyway? You're not normally the type of person to get down" Luffy looked at her confused and took off his hat. Revealing his soft, shiny, midnight black hair. He scratched it and shrugged,"I don't remember"

Nami sighed, Okay..?" Nami got up and went back to her trees. Luffy got up too and leaned on the railing. She leaned down and started watering her trees. Luffy stared at Nami. Her short orange hair glistened in the sun, her skinny yet curvy figure leaned down as she started to water her trees. Her eyes were showing happiness in them. Probably remembering her island's homeland. Luffy's eyes softened as he thought, Nami is really pretty. His eyes widened and he shook his head several times. He wasn't supposed to think about Nami that way... She's just a friend, Luffy thought. But as of lately Luffy has been doubting that's the only way he thinks about her. Nami noticed that someone was staring at her intensely. She turned her head back towards Luffy and noticed him deep in thought. Something her captain never did. She smiled nervously,"'Hey Luffy.."

No reply.

"Luffy...you're starting to freak me out!" Luffy merely blinked and continued to stare at her. Nami grew paranoid and angry. She marched her way over to him and punched him down below to the deck. Luffy looked at her shocked. He rubbed his new bruise and started to complain,"Oww! What was that for Nami?"

**"You were creeping me out!"**

"'But still you didn't have to hit me" Luffy whined. Nami sighed angrily before yelling back to him, **"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU MORON!" **

"I was staring at you?" Luffy asked.

Nami yelled again**,"YES!"**

Luffy laughed and extended his long rubber arm to the upper deck handrails. He pulled himself up using him Gum Gum devil fruit powers. He was flying through the air in a couple of seconds. And then landed on the railing. He smirked at Nami and stepped down. A few inches away from her. They were close. Too close. He smiled, "And does that bother you?" Nami's eyes widened. Was he..? She froze and bit her bottom lip. Suddenly, becoming very nervous. He smiled and stepped a little closer. Nami felt like pushing him away from being so close..but something stopped her. She blinked and her eyes softened. Realizing that they were now touching. Her heart raced and he smirked. She closed her eyes for a moment...expecting..Expecting what?

Her eyes opened and she noticed him mere moments from her face. His eyes were half closed and he looked like..he looked like...oh god! Nami screamed and did the only thing she knew what to do..she pushed him away and punched him. He hit the ground with a hard thud. A flash of hurt went through his eyes before he started to whine again,"Oww! What was that for?" Nami shook in shock. Oh god! Was he..was he really gonna-NO! I don't want to think about that! Nami thought. She ignored Luffy for the most part until he said,"Nami?.. Did you not want me to get close to you?"

She widened her eyes and gulped,"Well..its not that.." Shit! Why did I have to tell him that! Now he's gonna know that I wanted to kiss him! Wait..no! I don't wanna kiss Luffy! Eww! Gross!...oh what's wrong with me?, Nami complained in her head. Luffy looked at her blankly before breaking out in laughter.

"NAMI-SWAN!" She heard the cook's familiar cry of worry.

She sighed and put a hand on her head. The blond haired cook came breaking out in running and stopped. Turning to look at Nami,"What's wrong, Nami-swan? I heard your cry of distress"

"Oh everything is fine Sanji.." Nami mumbled out. Sanji stared at her confused and then looked at his laughing idiot of a captain, Luffy. He glared at him and turned to him,"Luffy! What the hell are you laughing about?"

Luffy's laugh starting to die down,"Me and Nami were about to-" That's as far as it got till Nami's fist hit his head. He fell down again and rubbed his injured face and complained again,"Aww..Nami..why do you keep hitting me?"  
>"Shut up baka!" Nami said angrily. Causing Sanji to stare at them confusingly. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a whiff of it. He exhaled smoke and stuck the cigarette back in his mouth, So what did happen?"<br>"Nothing! Nothing at all! What makes you ask that? Because nothing happened at all!" Nami said nervously starting to blush. Gaining a sweat drop from Sanji,"You're not very good at lying when you're nervous, are you?

"What do you mean?" Nami asked nervously. Praying in her head..no not praying more like begging that Luffy wouldn't say anything too stupid. Luffy laughed,"I was just gonna ask Nami to take care of my hat for a little bit..but then she got all weird and pushed me for no reason... Guess she doesn't like people too close to her.." "Oh" Sanji replied not really caring, "Well serves you right for even thinking about touching my Nami-swan"

"She's not yours...I mean doesn't she just belong to herself? How could you own a person?" Luffy asked dumbly. Both of them chose to ignore his questions. Sanji rolled his eyes. Not really caring,"Whatever, I'm gonna go finish lunch..don't you dare do anything stupid to Nami..got that?" Luffy laughed,"You don't have to talk me like that! I know!"

Sanji sighed stepped down the steps, "Sometimes I wonder if you do...". Luffy smiled and looked back at Nami,"Why'd ya punch me like that? "Well..." Nami said blushing. She looked away, Don t sneak up on me like that" Luffy blinked, "But I didn't sneak up on you"

"Still!" Nami said frustrated with the rubber guy. He smiled and grabbed his hat. He placed it on her head and smirked,"Take care of it for little while, okay?"

"But...why?"

"I want ya to wear it.."

"Me?" Nami squeaked out. Her cheeks getting redder and he nodded,"Yeah, it looks better on you"

"Luffy..."

"So I want ya to wear it for a little while..take care of it" he said smiling down on her and she smiled. Before she would hesitate or change her mind. She leaned up and placed her lips on his. She gave him a tiny smek and his eyes widened. She smiled,"Kay" she walked away and left Luffy staring at her in a daze. He smiled slightly and softened his eyes. He started laughing and then jumped off the railing. Wanting to see what his friends were up to...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nami fidgeted nervously in her chair. Ever since Nami gave Luffy a little kiss. He's been acting kinda...strange around her. Well duh, Luffy is always strange, Nami thought...but he's been even more strange. Like avoiding her eyes and blushing every time she found him looking at her. If it was her guess...he probably was nervous around her. Sure she kissed him but why did he have to be so nervous?

Its not like she told him she loved him and wanted to have his kids(she seriously doubted the sanity of whichever women married or ended up with Luffy). Not to mention she didn't even tell him she liked him! It was just one small tiny kiss on the lips! Tiny!..but she hasn't done that to anyone other guy on the ship. Yeah, she had to admit she has had past boyfriends in her old life..nothing surprising. But Nami has never kissed any of her crew mates..well up until now. Nami sighed. Frankly, it was pretty awkward between her and her captain. And the sad thing is you could tell...you could see the awkward tension. I mean her blushing and Luffy looking away from her had to be pretty obvious. It was dinnertime. And it was rather quiet. Zoro coughed awkwardly, "So what's with the awkward tension?"

Luffy laughed,"I don't know! I just wanted to see what would happen if I acted all serious!"

**"IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US SOONER**!" Everyone yelled at the laughing captain. Luffy laughed even louder and gave everyone a sweat drop. Zoro smirked before turning to Nami,"So why were you screaming so much earlier?"

"My, how interesting..the swords man-san does ask too many questions..." Robin said smirking. Zoro gritted his teeth, "So whatever"

Nami gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of head with her hand. She didn't know what to say until Luffy spoke for her, "Well apparently I got too close and she hates that"

"Why did you get too close to her, Luffy?" Ussop asked curiously. Luffy replied,"Well cause I wanted to-" Nami kicked him from under the table. "Oww! Dammit! Who kicked me?" Zoro got up and slammed his hand on the table. Oops, Nami thought, wrong person. Luffy laughed and Ussop laughed along with him. Only Chopper and Robin were eyeing Nami suspiciously. And not to mention studying Luffy too...

Yes, this would get rather interesting

-Author's comments-

Sorry x.x that's gotta be the shortest chapter I've done in my life...it was only like five pages on my computer. Anyway, so not too bad on the whole Luffy/Nami department right? Please tell me your opinion on the story and mostly continue reading it till the very end!

Review and comment Thank you ;)

-envyofclouds-


End file.
